Quincy Clayton
Quincy Clayton is the son of the evil clay creature, Dark Crafter. Personality Quincy is the hyper little brother you never had. He's kind of immature, not always understanding complex concepts or taking the time to listen to others, but he's a nice guy. In fact, he's probably one of the bounciest boys you'll ever meet. He can barely sit still, smiles frequently and is easily distracted by shiny or colourful objects. Especially the latter. Oh, and he has a tendency to be very, very loud when excited, which happens a lot. He's kind of a dreamer, in the literal and figurative senses. Due to his lack of attention span, he tends to stare off into space or fall asleep during class when things get too boring for him. But when he is awake, he tends to see everything in a slightly idealized way. Quincy is inclined to believe that nothing is impossible and, even if this does make him a bit gullible, believes in all sorts of crazy things. Though really, there's nothing more farfetched than a demonic clay blob, so what's not to believe? As one would expected from a creature made out of clay, Quincy is fairly artistic. He enjoys drawing, painting, pointless little crafts, but most importantly pottery and sculpting. He'll do requests, if people want, or even if they don't want. He'll give out clay figurines or whatever for free. Just don't count on them not coming to life. Quincy hasn't figured out how to turn that off yet. He's kind of inept, as villains go, though, which kind of disappoints his colour-crazy father. How is he supposed to get his revenge on Kirby if his child is terrible at using his powers and acts like a little girl? In fact, many other antagonists at school don't take him very seriously either. How could he possibly be an effective foe? Well, to be fair, his childlike personality gives him some bratty qualities. Though Quincy is mostly very accepting of others and enjoys their company, he gets really angry when he doesn't get his way. Losing an argument, having someone take something of his (he's a bit greedy and doesn't like others touching his stuff) or people not letting him do something really get on his nerves. And when Quincy gets mad, he has a tendency to... manipulate people. Unlike his clay creations, Quincy is definitely in control of his possession powers and will use them whenever he sees fit. What he'll do with you depends on how mad you made him, but you'll be sure not to mess with him ever again. But after that, he'll bouncy back to his normal playful and friendly self, pretending that nothing happened. Appearance Unlike his parent, Quincy has a much more humanoid shape. That's most likely by design, as that's how he was formed. He is short and has rounded features, giving him a slightly plump appearance. His skin is pink-tinted and has little orange freckles on his cheeks. His eyes are blue, but are mostly hidden due to the red-framed sunglasses that often obscure them. His hair is mostly blue, but has bits of red, orange, yellow an green scattered throughout. His wardrobe consists largely of things in shades of purple. He wears a purple sweater featuring a little fluffy cloud like thing on the chest. The sleeves are a bit long on him, thus hiding his conspicuously Grab Hand-esque fingers. He wears lavender pants whose legs are rolled up at the bottom and black running shoes. Depending on the day he'll don a magenta-ish newsboy cap. Relationships Family Dark Crafter is Quincy's father, as stated above. As they're made of clay, it's safe to assume that reproduction is asexual (read: Quincy was just sculpted up one day when the Crafter was bored) and that there is no mother in this family. He's sometimes put-off by the excess friendliness that his son radiates, but is alright with him otherwise. Even if he is a touch too sweet, he's still greedy and manipulative enough to be made into a villain yet. Friends Anyone vaguely Kirby related is a friend in Quincy's book. He has a special fondness for Kaolin, naturally, who he treats like an older sister. She's a lot more reserved than him, unfortunately, so he spends a lot of his time bugging her to come out of her shell and try something new. When she won't, which fairly often... let's just say there are often veiled threats of possession thrown in on the side. Then there's Nadir, who seems to hate the fact that Quincy enjoys hanging around them. Quincy's logic dictates that since they're both Dark Matter-esque Kirby bosses, they should be best friends or something. But, given that Quincy is prone to acting like a male Psyche most of the time, this relationship is one sided at best. (Speaking of Psyche, Quincy has joined the all-but-official Annoy Nadir club with the aforementioned Mirror Worlder and Cliamain Aensland, all of whom seem to think tackle-hugging a sullen monster made of dark energy is a good idea.) He also, strange as this may sound, tries very hard to be friends with Shard, despite her hatred of possession. We have no clue why he does this. Maybe because he has some fairies back in his home game and wants to meet more? Your guess is as good as ours. He thinks Rosey Steiff is pretty funny and sometimes draws pictures or makes sculptures for her in his free time. His hyperactivity often gets in the way of being able to have full length conversations with her and she's not exactly keen on his art coming alive, but she accepts him for who he is anyway, faults and all. His roommate, Stella Reverie has a fairly low opinion of him. She seems to look down on him (both literally and figuratively), considering his attempts at villainy laughable and his interest in art frivolous. Nevertheless, Quincy tries his hardest to be friendly with her. He'll compliment her on her tinkering skills, admire her robot body in spite of its glitches, and generally suck up to her. These tactics usually don't get him anywhere, but that doesn't stop him from trying. Aside from them, he's okay with everyone else in the Dreamland crew and will try to hover around them on occasion. Pet He doodles or makes plenty of animals every day, but many of them run away within a few hours and are never heard from again. The one that did manage to stick around is clay Bouncy named Clara. She's not exactly like a regular Bouncy, being purple instead of pink, but he likes her and plays with her when he has nothing else to do. Romance Okay, if you press hard enough, Quincy may reveal that he has a crush. On who, he won't say. But he does have one. And we know that they are a 'she'. He can sometimes be found shaping hearts out of clay for her, but will quickly hide them if they're noticed. Quincy seems conscious of the fact that this infatuation is more like puppy love than anything else, and that the girl in question is extremely unlikely to return his affections, but he can't help it. Gallery File:Image_(1).jpeg|A general basic for Quincy I drew on scrap paper. File:These_Nerds.jpg|Clockwise from the center, Nadir, Psyche, Cliamain and Quincy. Trivia *Quincy was originally going to be Claycia's son, but since Kaolin was thought up first, Missy gave the spotlight to her. That said, Quincy treats her like a sister, so the connection is still there. *The pun in Quincy's last name is pretty easy to guess. ('Potter' was another candidate, but Missy decided to go for something more obvious.) As for his first name, there's no joke behind it, it's just that it sounds very bubbly. *Quincy is loosely based on a friend of Missy's in real life. *Quincy's quote, much like Lucinda Incendiary's, is based on a quote from the Joker, this time the Jack Nicholson version in Tim Burton's Batman. The original quote was 'I make art until someone dies', but as a somewhat reluctant villain, he was hesitant to add the last bit. *So apparently his pet Bouncy is purple? Isn't that what colour Drawcia's sketch-Bouncies are? Weird. *Though the two have never actually interacted much, Quincy has a sort of quiet admiration for Ceph Takowasa. Why? Well, the reason for that is a little complicated, but it basically boils down to the fact that both of them will one day employ mind-controlling sunglasses in order to achieve their goals. *If Quincy were to be voiced, it would be by Aidan Drummond, specifically in the manner in which he voiced Henry "Pym" Jr. in ''Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow. ''His voice is very cute and bouncy and Pym never seems to shut up. Category:Missy's Peeps Category:Original Charaters boy Category:Original Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Antagonist